Besos y tinieblas CielSebastian
by NoxAleia
Summary: una mala noche de sueño, un buen acompañante.


Protagonistas: Ciel Phantomhive- Sebastian Michaelis

es mi primer fic, asi que por favor sean pacientes. Disfruten!

Corría con la sombra de esos ojos color miel a sus espaldas. Respiraba con dificultad mientras intentaba mantenerse a una distancia razonable de aquel ser que no era humano y venía por su alma. Sabía muy bien que el demonio estaba jugando con él, lo dejaba escapar como un gato que libera al con su ratón para darle falsas esperanzas de libertad antes de convertirlo en su apetitosa cena.

Maldijo su suerte y en vano llamaba con voz estruendosa a quien debería estar allí para protegerlo.

.- ¡Sebastian!- gritó una vez mas al eco devuelto por los frondosos árboles que no variaban en el paisaje y en cambio, le mostraban la inevitabilidad de su situación.

.- Joven amo.- susurró aquella suave voz y los ojos color carmesí de su mayordomo, aparecieron de pronto junto a la cara de Ciel. Se incorporó de un salto, con el rostro mojado. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando a su perseguidor, temiendo que ya fuera el momento de caer en sus garras.

aún no. Pensó agradeciendo la confortabilidad de su enorme cama y sus tibias y suaves sábanas que como mares brumosos se extendían a su alrededor, cubriéndolo y llenándolo de tranquilidad.

.- ¿ha tenido un mal sueño, Joven amo?- preguntó calmo Sebastian contemplandolo a escasos metros de distancia.

.- eso no te incumbe. Fue solo una tontería- respondió recuperando su adusto tono de superioridad y palpándose el ojo derecho con decoro.

.- ¿Ha soñado usted con…- con un vaporoso salto se situó junto a la oreja de Ciel antes de decir- Claude?-

A Ciel se le erizó la piel por un momento: ya sea por la cercanía nada cómoda de su mayordomo, o por que el sueño que se venía haciendo una horrenda costumbre, se le había quedado grabado en la memoria

Sebastian contempló el rostro aniñado de su amo y pensó que quizá, mas allá de su negra y adolorida alma, había un jovencillo en crecimiento. Y estaba experimentando ese crecimiento como cualquier humano lo haría.

Colocó una mano en la cabeza del niño mientras susurraba unas palabras que hicieron sobresaltar a Ciel.

.- ¡Aléjate!- le ordenó, suscitando una sonrisa en el mayordomo. Desplazándose a una temeraria velocidad, el mayordomo acercó la vela que acababa de enceder, hasta la mesilla de noche de su amo.

.- Aún es de noche, Joven amo. Vuelva a dormir.- solicitó. Sus ojos rojos destacaban contra la arrolladora penumbra del cuarto y la noche sin luna no hacía mas que agravar esa situación.

Ciel no pudo evitar recordar los sucesos trágicos de su pasado, el fuego, el calor y luego las sombras en las que se había sumido al sellar el contrato con su Demonio.

.- Las tinieblas son parte de mí.- murmuró para si. Y sin embargo, no podía evitar temer a aquellas tinieblas. Las suyas propias eran una carga que llevaba con valentía, pues nacía de su propio odio, de su propio corazón. Estas sombras, llenas de tentaciones y almas devaídas lo atemorizaban. Y lo que mas lo aterraba era que él pronto se convertíría en un alma, desarraigada de su cuerpo y su mente.

.- ¿Quiere que le prepare un té, Joven amo? ¿ o quizá una agradable lectura?-

.- Lo que necesito ahora no es nada que puedas darme. Ni nada que este cuerpo pueda conseguir. Retírate.- Ordenó con voz dura Ciel. Necesitaba ahora, mas que nunca, alguien que pudiera darle calor…

qué estupideces piensas se regañó

.- Si, mi joven amo. Y sepa también que el hecho de que alguien toque a_ mi _joven amo, me disgusta bastante.- con una críptica sonrisa inició la retirada.

.- Sebastian- musitó Ciel, dejándose caer en la suave almohada de plumas que con esmero, su mayordomo había acomodado. El demonio se detuvo en la puerta y lo contempló. Ciel no pudo dejar ir lo que estaba pensando y arrepentido, negó con la cabeza.

Sebastian soltó un ligero suspiro que apagó la vela de la mesilla y la habitación por fin quedó en perpetua oscuridad. Ciel se acomodó como pudo, pese a su molesta desazón y se dispuso a dormir.

Una mano se deslizó por su pecho como la caricia de una pluma. Ciel soltó un grito ahogado antes de que una tibia mano se posara sobre sus labios, sellándolos.

.- Mi Joven amo, todo lo que necesita es…- dejó la frase suspendida en el aire mientras con cariño y paciencia, recorría el cuerpo de Ciel. El joven se resistió al principio, pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto los increíblemente ácidos labios de su mayordomo, se dieron un bestial paseo por su boca, evocando la muerte y la oscuridad, asi como el deseo y la tentación.

.- sebastian- gimió ciel, llevado por el deseo a la vez que rozaba el cabello suave de su mayordomo. El beso salvaje parecía no terminar, y Ciel deseó con toda su fuerza que Sebastian se llevara su alma en aquel momento.

La cama parecía haber cobrado vida, pues las manos ligeras de Sebastian registraban cada centímetro de piel del Conde, disfrutando de su suavidad y ternura.

Los labios de la muerte abandonaron los del joven por un momento. Sin embargo, Ciel no pudo dejarse caer en el vació y empujó con fuerza el cuello de Sebastian para sentir una vez mas la droga de su aliento y el sabor de los labios.

Ciel Phantomhive se dejó llevar aquella noche por un pecado equivalente a la venta de su alma. Pero él se sentía dispuesto ya, a entregar mas que eso a su fiel mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis.

El sol de la mañana lo despertó. Estaba solo. Su mente era un torbellino de imágenes inconexas y olores mezclados: el cabello de sebastian, su cuerpo perfecto y tibio, el sabor ácido de sus labios y sus fuertes brazos, sosteniendolo hasta que el sueño por fin se apoderó de él.

.- Buenos días mi Joven amo. Es hora del desayuno- Una sonrisa curvaba las perfectas facciones del mayordomo y sin embargo, sus modales continuaban siendo propios de alguien de su rango. Ciel se reclinó en su cama, frustrado por aquel sueño que lo había hecho descubrir aquel tipo de experiencias.

Un olor a rosas muertas le invadió la nariz. Provenía de la almohada contigua a la suya

Después de todo, tal vez no había sido un sueño…


End file.
